


Make Me As Permanent As Your Ink

by notebookthief



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, daichi is a florist with suga, its gay, iwa is a tattoo artist, iwadai is the main pairing, the oisuga and kuroaka are side pairings, their shops are across the street from each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notebookthief/pseuds/notebookthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi's friend Kuroo opens a tattoo parlor right across from him and Suga's flower shop, but it's Kuroo's partner Iwaizumi that actually gets Daichi to consider getting some ink work done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so uh.... i just sort of churned this out... without editing it.... and now im posting it  
> i love iwadai i really do there isnt enough fics or love for it so you know what??? im gonna do this. i love this au and i love them and iwa with sleeves is really all i need to live so just fkcn take this. take it. i dont ca r e  
> also this is for my friend zo tumblr user lapxslxzuli give them a shout if u wanna talk iwadai

Daichi has never considered getting a tattoo before. Not when Tanaka and Nishinoya showed him their tattoos, not when he went with Suga to get his done, not even when Kuroo traced one of his designs onto his skin with his fingers (and that was a close call, really, because he’d been drunk enough at the time to have thought about it). No, the thought of a tattoo doesn’t cross his mind until a tattoo shop opens up right across from the flower shop he works at.

It’s not even right then that the idea pops into his head - he’s seen plenty of tattoo shops around, has been inside a handful, so the opening of the place doesn’t faze him. He’s happy for Kuroo and his partner (he can’t remember the name Kuroo told him) for opening the place, and he’s glad that he’ll see his friend more often. 

In fact, it’s not until he steps inside the place to congratulate the two of them that it really hits him, because it’s that moment that he comes face-to-face with what is probably the most attractive human being Daichi has ever had the pleasure of meeting. 

He’s standing at the desk, fiddling with his phone, and his large hands lead to buff, strong arms decorated with sleeves of tattoos - symbols and lines, most of them thick, all of them black, creating patterns on his dark, smooth skin; and that’s before he gets up to his broad shoulders and strong, attractive jaw. The man looks up from his phone at him, and he’s really grateful that Kuroo is here because all he can manage is “Uh,” before his friend comes forward from the back. 

“Sawamura! Come to wish us congrats on our grand opening, huh?” he says, grinning widely at him. Daichi snaps his gaze to him and coughs into his hand to cover up his awkwardness. 

“Yeah, Suga’s manning the shop right now. He’ll probably visit later. This place looks good,” he says, not once looking at the mystery man. Kuroo hums in agreement, but it’s not him who replies. 

“It’s nice to finally have a place to work in peace. The last shop I was at was right next to a highway and it was almost too noisy to focus,” says the mystery man, voice low and rough and sexy; Daichi outright gulps at the sound of it. 

Kuroo claps his hands together. “Oh, right, you two haven’t met, right? Sawamura, this is my new partner Iwaizumi. We designed a couple things for each other a while back, and we hang out sometimes - mostly with Oikawa, actually.” 

Iwaizumi holds out his hand, and Daichi takes it, forcing back the shiver that wants to run through him when he touches Iwaizumi’s skin. “Iwaizumi Hajime,” he says, politely but a little gruff. 

“Sawamura Daichi,” he replies, happy that he sounds firmer than he feels, and then they separate. 

There’s a small awkward pause before Daichi says, “I should probably be getting back. Stop by anytime,” he says, turning sharply towards the door. 

“Where do you work?” Iwaizumi asks, sounding interested - Daichi tries not to read too much into it, even though he wants to. 

“The flower shop across the street,” he tosses over his shoulder on his way out, and then lets the door fall shut behind him before Iwaizumi can say anything else. He’s a little dazed making his way back to the store, and the moment he gets inside he slumps a little. 

Suga sends him a questioning look from his position at the counter. “What’s got you in a tizzy,” he asks curiously, playing with a pen. 

Daichi lets out a stream of air before answering. “I think I’m gonna get a tattoo.” 

“Oh,” Suga quips cheerily, “so you met Iwaizumi, then?”


	2. Chapter 2

It turns out that Iwaizumi is Oikawa’s childhood best friend. The same Oikawa who has been dating Suga for about eight months and comes to bother them at the store at least once a week - as he has, apparently, chosen today to do so.

“Really? You haven’t met him until now?” he asks, leaning on the counter where Suga is stationed. Daichi is busy watering some of their potted plants, pointedly keeping his back turned so that the other two can’t see the light dusting of a blush on his cheeks. 

“Not until yesterday, no,” he replies curtly, and tries not to think back to the way his arms looked (unsuccessfully). 

“Well, we do tend to do things on our own,” Suga points out pleasantly. Oikawa’s attention immediately shifts, both to Daichi’s chagrin and his relief. 

“That’s cause I like having you all to myself, Kou-chan!” he coos, and Daichi doesn’t have to see them to know Oikawa has landed a gross, messy kiss right on Suga’s cheek. Suga giggles, but the sound abruptly stops when the front door chimes open. Daichi turns to look and welcome the customer, but his tongue gets caught in his throat and his stomach twists at the sight of who stands in the entranceway. 

Iwaizumi makes his way into the shop casually, shoulders even more broad now that he’s not hunched over a counter. Today he’s wearing a t-shirt, the sleeves tight around his biceps and shaping them perfectly (though Daichi thinks he prefers it when they’re uncovered). 

“Iwaizumi, welcome!” Suga says quickly, pulling away from Oikawa a bit, who pouts. Iwaizumi nods at him and gives a small smile (Daichi feels like he’s been hit by a truck). 

“Hi Suga. Sawamura told me about your store, so I thought I’d drop by before opening the shop,” he says smoothly, giving a small wave to Daichi, who barely manages to raise his hand in return. He almost shivers at the sound of his name coming out of Iwaizumi’s mouth, and focuses back on watering the plants (he thinks he might have overwatered one of them, but he’ll worry about that later). 

“Oh, really?” Suga asks, cheery and unaffected. “Actually, we were just talking about you! Daichi said he hadn’t met you before yesterday, which - Oikawa, stop it, we have company.” 

Daichi glances over to find Oikawa draping himself over Suga’s back, pouting heavily. “Mean, Kou-chan. Both of you are so mean to me,” he whines, directing a dramatic, hurt look at Iwaizumi. 

“You’re not worth a greeting,” Iwaizumi says in an annoyed tone, and Daichi stifles a laugh when Oikawa’s pout grows. A few chuckles slip through when Suga manages to push him off, and Iwaizumi glances over at him. Daichi doesn’t know what to make of his expression, but he manages to cut off his laughter as he starts to put away the gardening can. 

“Anyway,” Iwaizumi continues, “I should probably get going. So should you, shittykawa, don’t you have to work?” 

“Nope!” Oikawa sing-songs. “Today’s my day off, so I get to bother Kou-chan all day!” 

“No you’re not,” Daichi says, walking over to the counter. “You’re not staying to flirt with the customers all day.” 

“That was _one time_ and it boosted your sales, don’t try to deny it.” 

“Twice, and only marginally,” Suga corrects, smug and teasing. “And you can leave with Iwaizumi. I’ll see you tonight.” 

Oikawa huffs with too much energy but gives Suga a peck on the corner of his mouth before stepping away from the counter. Iwaizumi stays still for a second, looking around the store, before saying, “Actually, before I leave, I think I’ll grab something for the shop.” 

Suga brightens (just by a smidge). “Sure! Are you thinking a bouquet or a potted plant?” 

“A bouquet is fine, and I don’t really have any preferences on flowers,” he says, adding the second part quickly so Suga doesn’t have to ask. 

“Sure! Daichi can get that for you,” he says, and Daichi perks up. 

“Uh, yeah, sure,” he says awkwardly, grabbing a pair of scissors and making his way through the shop. He ignores flower meanings only because he doesn’t want to confess anything outrageous to Iwaizumi, and he’s not sure if any flowers mean “hi i have a hard-on for your arms”, so he picks some subtle, sweet-smelling flowers, cuts them nice and wraps them before handing them off to Iwaizumi. He takes them, their fingers brushing, as Suga rings him up, and takes a deep sniff. 

“They smell lovely,” he remarks, voice coloured with a hint of surprise. Suga hums, and Daichi’s glad he replies because he’s not sure he himself can. 

“Daichi’s really good with smells,” he says. Then, “That comes to fourteen-hundred yen, please.” 

Iwaizumi hands over the money and makes his way over to Oikawa, who’s standing by the door looking like he’s just had a revelation. “Let’s go, idiot,” he says, tugging on Oikawa’s shirt and snapping him to attention. 

“See you later, Kou-chan!” he calls on their way out of the door; the two wave, and Suga and Daichi wave back. 

When the door falls shut, Suga fixes him with a knowing gaze. “What?” Daichi asks, already knowing what’s coming. 

“Have you picked the wedding date or is it still up in the air,” Suga teases. Daichi groans, heading into the back to do some paperwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the words of zo "may the gay outshine the prices" because i dont know how to price things. (also 1000 yen is just under 10 dollars so)  
> i also apparently dont know how to edit bc this is also unedited but who cares hope you liked it! i think akaashi is gonna show up next chapter. maybe.   
> i felt like oikawa was ooc this chapter?? like he was too whiney??? but also too quiet??? who knows honestly its hard to write four people at once yikes


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unedited and i apologize

Black zig-zags are doodled between two thick, straight lines on the scrap of paper Iwaizumi has in front of him. It’s not much of a design (yet), but it’s all that’s coming to mind - that and every place he wants to put said design on Sawamura Daichi.

Iwaizumi hasn’t really been able to get the man out of his head since he stopped into their store. Kuroo had talked about him, of course, but only briefly; he was completely unprepared when they finally came face to face. 

At first, it wasn’t even that he was attracted to Daichi as a whole. he was good-looking, sure, but he’d lived around Oikawa for years - beauty couldn’t trip him up at this point (even if this kind came with thick arms and sinful hips and strong legs). In fact, he’d mostly just been struck by his skin. 

Dark and smooth, unmarred by a needle, with a few scars littered about, it was everything Iwaizumi had dreamed about inking. If he could somehow convince him, he knew it would be Daichi’s first (according to Kuroo), which made him all the more restless to think up a design good enough to win him over. He still wasn’t sure where he wanted to put it, but somewhere inconspicuous like his upper thigh might be nice - 

Iwaizumi halts his thoughts right there. He’s gone down this road at home once or twice or a dozen times, and it usually ends up with his pants around his ankles, which is not the best outcome for when he’s at work. 

It’s good timing on his part, because from the sound of footsteps, Kuroo has just finished with Akaashi after a solid five hours. If Iwaizumi remembers right, this tattoo is right above one of his hipbones - he wonders how Kuroo feels about it. 

“So I’ll see you friday?” Kuroo asks as the two make their way to the lobby. Akaashi nods and gives him a small smile. 

“Yes. I’ll let Bokuto-san know that you’re coming.” 

“All right. Don’t mess your tattoo up before next session!” he calls before going back to clean up, Akaashi waves at his back as Iwaizumi charges him. 

“You two have another session on friday?” he asks casually. Kuroo doesn’t usually work friday nights, but Iwaizumi wouldn’t be surprised if he changed his plans for Akaashi. 

He shakes his head. “We’re meeting up for drinks. Bokuto’s working at a new place as a bartender, so we’re going to check it out.” 

“Sounds fun. Have a good time.” 

“You’re welcome to join us, Iwaizumi-san,” Akaashi says politely. Iwaizumi doesn’t know whether it’s out of obligation or whether he’s actually welcome. 

“It’s fine, I have to work anyway. We have a new guy coming in, so I have to be there to introduce him and wait for any drunk college kids to make bad decisions.” 

Akaashi gives a small chuckle. “Good luck. I’ll see you next time.” 

Kuroo only comes out when Akaashi is completely out of sight, slumping against the counter. Iwaizumi waits for Kuroo to start talking on his own, knowing from experience that it needs no prompting.” 

“I couldn’t even say goodbye this time.” 

“I noticed.” 

He slumps further. “Did you see the design I made for him? I didn’t expect him to put it on his hip. You have no idea how sexy it is.” 

“I gave Suga his tattoo.” 

Kuroo pauses. “Yeah, that’s true.” 

Iwaizumi sighs. “Just ask him out already, it’s ridiculous seeing you mope everytime he leaves.” 

“It’s not as bad as you - you start walking with your head in clouds every time you see Sawamura.” 

Iwaizumi narrows his eyes at him. “I don’t” 

“You nearly walked into the door coming inside because he was out watering plants.” 

He turns his gaze away, but doesn’t deny it. He can feel Kuroo’s sly, knowing grin without having to see it. 

“I really never expected him to be your type,” Kuroo continues. “But if you want, I can tell you some of his weak spots.” 

Iwaizumi’s eyebrows go up. “You’ve slept with him?” 

He shrugs. “A few times, yeah. Mostly in college. We used to casually date before we went separate ways.” He wags his eyebrows, which never fails to annoy Iwaizumi, but he doesn’t say anything. Failing to egg him on, Kuroo picks himself up off the counter and properly faces Iwaizumi. 

“If you manage to put a tattoo on him, “ he starts, “I’ll ask out Akaashi. Deal?” 

Iwaizumi hesitates just the slightest moment. “All right. Deal.” 

Kuroo grins. “His inner thighs are crazy sensitive. Now guy buy some flowers, lover boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. this has been a long time coming. sorry about that ive been sort of on hiatus? lots of things have happened for me so i havent really been writing... plus ive been working on some original work which is hard as heck so. i havent been on! i cant promise regular updates from here on either, since ill be starting uni soon (orientation is on the 3rd :O ) so pls... bear with me. ty!!!


End file.
